honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Lego Star Wars
Lego Star Wars is the 104th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Lego-themed action-adventure video game Lego Star Wars. ''It was published on June 28, 2016. ''Lego Star Wars ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Lego Star Wars on YouTube "A long time ago in a galaxy that's actually just this galaxy, comes a game series that took the world's favorite sci-fi franchise, combined it with the world's most popular toy line, and ended up with a standard run-of-the-mill collect-a-thon platformer for 8-year-olds." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Lego Star Wars Script A long time ago in a galaxy that's actually just this galaxy, comes a game series that took the world's favorite sci-fi franchise, combined it with the world's most popular toy line, and ended up with a standard run-of-the-mill collect-a-thon platformer for 8-year-olds. Lego Star Wars In a world where games based directly on the Star Wars movies are either bad, really bad, or straight up nonsense, get ready for an inoffensive and moderately faithful video game adaptation of the films.here you'll protect the galaxy from the perpetual grasping clutches of the Dark Side -- by doing some mild puzzle-solving and picking up everything that isn't nailed to the ground! Return to a time where instead of awkwardly pulling clips from the movies and hiring sound-a-likes, Lego games just relied on short Zelda-style grunts and over-the-top animation to tell a story. Star Wars characters grunt. ''As ''Lego Star Wars delivers the epic saga of the Star Wars movies, the significantly less epic tale of the prequels, and the surprisingly compelling story of The Clone Wars ''show, through the medium of more slapstick and visual gags than a Charlie Chaplin movie! Turns out Jar Jar is way less annoying as a mute! Who knew?! Jump between a plethora of characters from the classic ''Star Wars films featuring some characters you know and love -- and an absolute s***pile of generic dudes you couldn't care less about. As you blast and light-saber your way through innumerable locations from the movies, then slowly descend into obsessive-compulsive madness, as you scour those locations for every last stud for the sweet, sweet completion rate. Oooohhhh! Yeah! In an industry packed the brim with sumptuous 50 hour feasts, tuck into the video game equivalent of a light snack. As you cruise through a simplistic level design engineered to be completed by literal toddlers, where you'll take on basic platforming challenges, PG fight scenes and tasks that could only generously be described as puzzles in a gameplay loop about as challenging as taking a quick nap! Then watch as the Lego game series removes the only seemingly educational part of Legoes: the building! As your characters automatically assemble whatever you need to fix your problems when you hold down a single button. And you're left to hunt around the levels for the pieces you need instead! You know.... the fun part of Legoes (!) So put that Lego sack back into your closet, and get ready to revisit your Star Wars and Lego nostalgia, digitally thing time. Yes, even the prequels! Because as painful as your memories of those are, nothing compares the pain of stepping on an actual Lego! of man walking gauntlet of Lego bricks. He shrieks in agony. Starring: Blocks; Blocks; More Blocks; Even More Blocks; Lots More Blocks; A Ton of Frickin' Blocks Reads: You Get It; and Chew Blocka Chewbacca. for Lego Star Wars was 'Lego Brand Synergy.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Lego Brand Synergy Lego Star Wars, 'Superheroes'' and Harry Potter ''are all pretty cool, but you know what we really need? Lego ''Fast and Furious! Trivia * There are also '''Honest Game Trailers about two other Lego games: Lego Marvel Super Heroes and Lego Batman.'' * Plus, there are Honest Game Trailers about several other Star Wars games including ''Star Wars Battlefront, Star Wars Battlefront 2, and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.'' * In addition, there are '''Honest Trailers for all the Star Wars movies: 'Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back, '''Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story', The Phantom Menace, ' Attack of the Clones', ' Revenge of the Sith' and the 'Star Wars Spinoffs'.'' Reception '''''Honest Game Trailers - Lego Star Wars has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Gaming Roundup: LEGO Star Wars Honest Trailer, Mobile Mana, Civ 6 And More '- Entertainmnt Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Lego games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Games Category:LucasArts